


Could You Teach Me How To Kiss?

by peaches854



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, First Time, Implied Underage, M/M, Schmoop, andercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches854/pseuds/peaches854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Blaine wants to learn how to kiss from Cooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could You Teach Me How To Kiss?

The first time Blaine asked Cooper about it, he was 14, just developing into a lanky kid, always shy and unsure of himself.

They’d been playing Truth or Dare, and though it was a little boring with only the two of them, Cooper didn’t mind, because he rarely got to spend time with Blaine nowadays, what with university and his little brother going through one of those many difficult, rebellious phases.

It was Blaine’s turn to ask, and Cooper chose Dare. But what Blaine asked for really surprised him.

“I was wondering if you could- uh, maybe- teach me, like- howtokisssomeone?”

“Whoa, slow down there, cowboy,” Cooper had said, “What’s the rush? Now repeat that, just slower.”

“I was wondering if- if you could t-teach me how to kiss someone.”

Cooper was flabbergasted, to say the least. “Okay, so you want me to teach you how to kiss a girl?”

“Not a girl, just- someone. Anyone,” Blaine had said.

“What’s the difference?” Cooper had asked, a furrow appearing between his brows – even when Blaine was that young, Cooper had found it hard to keep up with whatever went on in the little geek’s head.

“I’m not sure, but I,” Blaine swallowed, “I think I might like guys too.”

Cooper had been totally fine with that, and he’d said so, but apparently he wasn’t convincing enough, because Blaine had said, “You know what? Just forget that this ever happened,” and had walked off.

Blaine had been confused for a moment or two, but in the end, had just shrugged it off as something insignificant.

 

The next time it happened, Blaine had just turned sixteen- it was the night of his party, in fact.

Cooper had flown down from New York just so he could see Blaine, and now they were seated on Blaine’s bed, talking about random things, right from Cooper’s work to Blaine’s studies.

Blaine had brought it up again, blushing even more this time, and Cooper realized that- god, his little brother was still a virgin.

His gorgeous little brother. And Jesus, how had he never noticed that before?

Blaine was growing up real nice, shoulders getting broader and limbs getting longer, but he still retained most of that childhood innocence, all wide hazel eyes and curly black hair, pretty, full lips that he could just imagine around his cock, and- This was incest! While he had been  waxing poetic about him in his mind, he’d totally ignored the fact that they were _brothers_.

Blaine had probably mistaken his lustful perving for disgust or something like that, because his face fell immediately, and he said, “Never mind. I’m just being stupid.”

 

The next time Cooper saw Blaine, it was at his 18th birthday party- no matter how much Cooper was trying to avoid him, there was no way he could miss _that_ occasion.

Blaine looked even prettier now, like those twinks you saw in gay porn- and yes, he’d done his research, as he couldn’t get Blaine’s words out of his head, and so what if he only watched porn with lithe, hazel-eyed, black haired young boys? So maybe he had a type. Sue him.

But wow, Blaine looked like a walking wet dream now, and Cooper was surprised by how much he wanted to push Blaine up against a wall and ravish his mouth.

Before Blaine could ask this time, when they were alone in Cooper’s old room, the older man leaned in to kiss him, not able to resist the temptation that was Blaine any longer.

Blaine’s lips gave way easily under his mouth, going soft and pliant as Cooper growled and continued with the incessant exploration of his mouth.

Blaine whimpered, getting up to straddle Cooper’s lap and planting his firm ass right on Cooper’s crotch and obliviously ground against him.

They ripped off their shirts in a hurry, buttons flying everywhere as Blaine finally put those lips to good use, sucking his brains out of his cock, almost.  

They’d made sweet, sweet love after that, celebrating Blaine’s coming of age, and Blaine slept wrapped up in Cooper’s arms. Before he dozed off, his only thoughts were Cooper and Love.


End file.
